


The Numbers Lead a Dance

by Tabithian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you,” Tim says, patiently. Like he hasn't told Jason a dozen times already. “This was part of the plan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Numbers Lead a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for JayTim huddling for warmth a while back. /o\

“You're an idiot.”

Tim slides a look at Jason who's pacing the confines of the walk-in freezer like a caged tiger.

“I told you,” Tim says, patiently. Like he hasn't told Jason a dozen times already. “This was part of the plan.”

Or was, but then _Jason_.

Jason turns, slowly. (Dramatically, one might say.)

“Really.”

Tim waves a hand at him. “Well, it was,” he admits. “I thought you were busy with Roy and Kory?”

Jason's eyes narrow just the tiniest bit. “I was,” he says, and takes step closer to where Tim's sitting. “Are you telling me this is the kind of stupid shit you get up to when I'm out of town?”

Not always.

“Jason - “

“Oh my God,” Jason says, staring at Tim as though he's an idiot. “You _do_.”

To be fair, things like this happen even when Jason's in town. It's just they're usually too busy dodging knives and bullets and everything in between to stop and point fingers.

“Dick - “

“Is a moron,” Jason says. “You know what they called him, right?”

Again, Jason's not being fair because everyone knows about Batman and his sidekick the Hostage Wonder. (All five of them.)

“Shut up,” Jason says.

Tim holds his hands up - and _sneezes_ , cold air getting to him. They've been locked up in the freezer for a while now, and they're not exactly dressed for it. (Charity fundraisers rarely call for cold-weather gear, after all.)

Jason sighs, like maybe Tim does things like this just to make his life more difficult than it really needs to be.

“Idiot,” he mutters, moving to sit next to Tim. “How the hell was this supposed to help you get these losers anyway?”

Tim shrugs, leaning into Jason when he wraps his arm around his shoulders. “I was supposed to be the distraction,” he says. “Dick and Damian are taking care of the rest.”

Gotham seems to be full of socialites running across people up to no good at all times. It's almost guaranteed that no one will question what Tim was doing to stumble across thieves at a Gotham fundraiser resulting in him being locked away in a walk-in freezer. (They're far more likely to pay attention to his mystery co-hostage at this point, given certain rumors he's heard.)

Jason gives Tim a look, and Tim.

“Hey,” he says, nudging Jason with his elbow. “You told me to stay out of trouble.”

Like that would have been enough to really stop Tim if something serious had come up, but. He would have tried, for Jason. 

“I'm pretty sure this counts as trouble, Tim,” Jason sighs, flicking Tim's bow tie. “You look good in a tux, though.”

Tim smiles, just the tiniest bit. 

“You don't look too bad yourself, Jason.”

Another grumble, this one tinged with a bit of smugness.

This isn't quite what Tim had planned for the night, but it's not that terrible, really. Dick and Damian should be done soon, and then they can get out of the freezer and away from the fundraiser, _home_. 

Until then, however.

“Cards?” Tim asks, producing a battered pack from his tuxedo jacket. 

Jason looks at him, corner of his mouth twitching. “Seriously?”

It's Tim's turn to give Jason a look.

“You in?” he asks. He shakes the cards out, fingers stiff from the cold. 

Jason thumps Tim's shoulder to make him fumble the cards, smirking when Tim shoots him a glare.

“Idiot,” he says, “of course I am.”


End file.
